


Eyes In a Moon Of Blindness

by tasting_dishonesty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Fleshlights, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasting_dishonesty/pseuds/tasting_dishonesty
Summary: John teases Alex with a fleshlight.





	Eyes In a Moon Of Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [tasting-dishonesty](tasting-dishonesty.tumblr.com)

"

Please, please, please-” Alex was chanting. John said nothing, smiling as he watched his boyfriend’s frustration increase with every thrust of his hips. He was tied to a chair, his hands bound and unable to move except for a few weak thrusts. A blindfold covered his eyes, the dark satin material contrasting honey-gold skin. The pièce de résistance? A flashlight encasing his cock. With barely enough room to move, each time he canted his hips upwards to meet the toy only made him beg harder for something more… sufficient.

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” John asked teasingly. He pushed the fleshlight further down to encase more of Alex’s cock, only to pull it away until only the head remained in the toy. Alex seemed to have given up on words, wordlessly sobbing. “You wanted to fuck something, right? All you want is your cock in a tight hole, so what’s the issue?”

“Please,” Alex whimpered. “John, please…”

John feigned confusion, pulling the fleshlight away completely. “Do you not want it? I can leave you alone, if you wan-”

“No!” Alex shouted, squirming desperately against the ropes that bound him to the chair. John did feel a little bad for teasing so much, but still, that was no excuse for shouting. Actions had consequences, and disrespect led to punishments.

Drawing his hand back, he slapped Alex across the face, watching in satisfaction as he gasped at the contact. John didn’t fail to notice Alex’s hips jump, his abused and almost purple cock slapping against his stomach to smear precum there. A mark blossomed against his cheek like a flower, and John traced it with a finger.

“What do you say, baby?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex began to ramble. “I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so bad, I’m sorry…”

“Color?”

“Green, I’m green, just… please, John, it hurts so bad, it aches,” and Alex was properly sobbing now, tears leaking from behind the blindfold to run down his cheeks.

John smiled. “What aches?”

“My… my…” Alex stuttered, seemingly reluctant to sound vulgar. But his desire to obey - or, more likely, get off sometime in the near future - overcame whatever false modesty or manners he was struggling with. “My cock, please Sir, it aches so bad.”

“Do you want the fleshlight?” John asked innocently. Alex paused, clearly unsure of which answer he should give. If he said no, there was a chance John would give him something more worthwhile, like his mouth’s services. Alternatively, refusing it for something he wanted more could lead to not getting anything, and going to bed hard and leaking after a particularly long scene.

John saw the moment Alex made his decision, recognised what he was going to say from the way he tensed his shoulders and clenched his jaw. “No, Sir. I want you.”

John didn’t reply immediately, instead watching the confidence bleed out of Alex’s posture to be replaced with fearful anticipation, made all the more intense by his inability to read John’s facial expressions. “Okay,” John said finally, smiling as Alex sagged in relief. “Want me to suck you off til you come? Is that what you want?”

Alex nodded his head so hard he looked as though his neck was about to snap. “Yes, Sir, please!”

John sunk swiftly to his knees, not hesitating for a moment to take Alex’s cock as far down his throat as he could. Spurred on by the strangled half-scream he heard from above, John began to hum softly. Alex punched out a groan. John ignored him, pulling away to focus on the head of his cock, lapping at precum and licking it delicately like a cat would with a bowl of milk. Alex’s cum was truly a wonderful taste, bitter and tangy and bursting with flavour on John’s tongue. This time, the little content hum that escaped his mouth was completely involuntary.

His tongue traced slick patterns against the length, until Alex, practically screaming, came down his throat, with John swallowing as much as he could.

“Jesus Christ,” Alex cried.

“Well, that didn’t take long at all,” John teased as he pulled away. There was still some cum that had fell on his chin, but he ignored it in favour of untying the blindfold with quick, deft fingers. Once the blindfold was on the floor, he began working on the restraints.

“Shut up,” Alex argued weakly. “If I teased you with a fleshlight half that long, you’d be coming quicker than usual too.”

“Uh huh, babe,” John said, smug. “Keep telling yourself that.”

But when he finally turned to look at Alex, his boyfriend had a wicked glint in his eye that John didn’t like. “Well, you haven’t come yet. How ‘bout you try it?”


End file.
